


The Eighty-First Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [81]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Eighty-First Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Eighty-First Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine. Honestly, I'm not responsible for any of it!  


* * *

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

ObSenad <carrying on from the 80th tidbits file, last bit>

"All right you little munchkins, who wants what?" Blair asked, hauling cans of seafood from the cupboard Eudora, the real 'Master' of the cats, had told him contained her cats' food. 

He set tins of tuna, salmon, crab, lobster and a bottle of expensive caviar on the bench top, thinking all the while that Eudora's cats ate better than he did. He watched them jump up on the bench, one at a time to tap their choice with a paw. 

He collected cat bowls and fed each cat its particular choice and while they were busy eating, he made his own breakfast and put the kettle on. He tipped a cup of tea, coffee and milk into three separate bowls when he was done and watched them close in on the bowls next. It still amazed him watching two of the cats guzzle down the coffee, and half a dozen others going for the tea. The rest were perfectly happy with the milk. 

"All right, done, Kitties," Blair declared after cleaning up after them. "Now what? I was supposed to go to the station today to help Jim... But... I'm not sure if it's a good idea or not." 

They all headed for the door to set up camp there and waited for him. With a little shrug he collected his keys, coat and backpack. 

"What if I decided to head for the library instead, hmmm?" 

They scattered through the apartment, and draped themselves over furniture and shelves, making their opinion clear, they'd rather stay at home and lounge around. 

"Only joking... The station and Jim it is." 

They bounded up and raced for the door again, and he waded through the furry mass of purring creatures to get to the door and open it. 

* * *

Blair looked around the squad room, the cats a seething mass of fur at his feet, watching people suddenly cover coffee cups when they spotted him. Ellison wasn't at his desk, so he looked toward Simon's office. 

"If you're looking for Jim, he had to leave in a hurry, he said something about picking an old friend up at the airport," Brown volunteered. 

"Oh." 

The cats decided to settle in and went bounding around to start checking out the rest of the squad room. Soon Blair was planted firmly at Ellison's desk, going through his paper work and half a dozen of the Major Crimes team's desks now had furry purring computer ornaments. 

Blair looked up as a shadow fell over his desk and he saw Brown waving a cup of coffee under the nose of the tawny cat curled up on top of the computer. 

"She prefers tea." 

Brown made an 'oh' and walked off. He returned shortly with a cup of tea and waved that under her nose. She raised her head, then let Brown lure her to his desk, where he shuffled papers into order while she slurped up the tea from the wide cup he'd found. Soon she was doing the stapler routine with Brown. 

End 

Red  


* * *

Tidbit #2 

ObSenad: 

The big man was silent as he pulled the truck into its parking spot at the loft, studying the pale figure in the passenger seat. Before he could voice his concerns, the trill of his cell phone shattered the quiet. 

"Ellison." 

"Jim, how is he?" The captain sounded not only worried, but uneasy. Ellison had been opposed to pulling his partner out of the academy for the day to help with the undercover operation, and Banks was sure that he blamed him for what had gone wrong. 

His eyes never leaving the man he loved, Ellison's tone was clipped and short. "He's in a lot of pain, sir. What did you expect? Now if you'll excuse me, the doctor suggested a hot bath and a long massage. That's exactly what I'm going to give him." Without waiting for a reply he snapped the phone shut, letting his other hand reach out to stroke the soft curls. 

"Mmmmm, that feels good. Did you mean what you said to Simon? About the massage? 'Cause I don't mind telling you, there isn't a square inch on my body that doesn't hurt right now." 

Ellison bit down a moan. "Yeah, Buddy.......every square inch." 

-fini- 

Emerald  


* * *

Tidbit #3 

ObSenad: 

Blair woke and stretched like a cat, letting the sun from the skylight warm him. Looking over the railing, he saw Jim sitting in the living room with a cup of coffee. 

"Did you save me any coffee?" Pulling on his robe, he stumbled down the stairs only to find the pot already empty. "What time did you get up, and why didn't you wake me?" 

Ellison set down his cup, but didn't look at the other man. "I thought you needed the sleep." 

"Yeah man, what was that about last night? You took me like there was no tomorrow." 

The taller man noticeably flinched. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" 

"No, it was great, but what brought it on?" Moving closer to his partner, Blair noticed the doors to his old room were open, and his clothes were stacked on the bed. "Oh, God -- there is no tomorrow, is there?" 

"I'm sorry, Blair. I just can't do this anymore." Not bothering to hide his tears, Ellison stood up and walked out of the loft. 

-end- 

Emerald  


* * *

Tidbit #4 

ObSenad: 

"Whoeee! Hahahaa!" 

"What's up, Chief?" 

"Ummm...ah...nothing, Jim." 

"Don't give me that and stop putting your hands over the screen of your laptop. Show me what's there." (sounds of scuffling and grunting) 

"What's this? 'Standard personality evaluation as used in many fine organizations...on either side of the Force'. What is this, Sandburg?" 

"Well...you know that there has been a lot of stuff coming out as a result of the new Star Wars movie.." 

"Yeah." 

"Just another related thing, okay?" 

"So, what's so funny about it?" 

"Umm, well, see, you answer the 44 questions...all yes or no answers...and then hit the button here at the bottom of the list and umm.. it tells you which Stars Wars character you most resemble." 

"And that is funny because...?" 

"It isn't, Jim...not normally." 

"But this time it was because...?" 

"Don't loom over me like that, man! Because I did it for you and me and it was ...funny." 

"So I am who?" 

"Umm, Chewbacca." 

"What! Big, weapons-toting, inarticulate ...stop laughing!" 

"Sorry, man, I could not help myself. But it's not my fault. It's the answers to the questions." 

"Hmmpt. Answers you picked for me." 

"Well, Jim, I know you so well, I know what you would select." 

"So who did you come out as...?" 

"Obi Wan Kenobi." 

"Right. Big surprise." A loud laugh. "Not Yoda? Short, always spouting mystical nonsense. Big blue eyes. Yeah. You made a mistake with some of your answers there, Chief. Yoda...suits you. My little Yoda." 

"Ah, man, don't start calling me that!" 

"Yoda...Yoda. Yup, going like that." 

* * *

It's true. Go to the following site and work out who you are. 

<http://www.careerpath.com/ows-bin/editorial.cgi/special/s5quiz.htm?style=c>

MJ  
(who came out as Han Solo.)  


* * *

Tidbit #5 

ObSenad: 

"Dammit, I hate these forms!" Blair said, as he hunched over the table, peering closely at the paper in front of him. 

"Why? They want too much personal information?" Jim asked. 

"No, they only ever leave you space for one middle initial! What if you have two? Or three? It's not fair, man. They should provide space for those who have multiple middle initials!" he complained. 

Jim looked up from his book. "And how many middle initials do you have, Chief?" 

"Two," came the terse reply. 

"Interesting, I didn't know that. What are they?" Jim inquired. 

"Oh, man. I guess you'd find out eventually. U, G," Blair answered. 

Pausing for moment, Jim then smiled. "Hey, you're initials spell something: BUGS. Like Bugs Bunny. Or you're my little love bugs...I think I'm gonna like this, Bugs," Jim said, trying not to laugh at the indignant look on his lovers face. 

"I've heard most of them before, Jim, but love bugs? That's a little much, even for you," he said. 

Jim moved around behind Blair, slipping his arms around the younger man. "Oh, no, c'mon, don't worry about anything, my little snuggle-bugs." 

"Jiiimmm!" 

the end 

Stacy  


* * *

Tidbit #6 

ObSenad: 

Blair looked as his computer with frustration and threatened to give it to the Luddites. 

"Arghhhhhh!" 

"What is it this time, Blair?" came Jim's voice from the kitchen. 

"I have the stupidest fandom problem on record." 

"What is it?" 

"Well, I have an ObWatchAd that I want to post, But I don't have any reason to post it." 

"Why don't you just call it a story?" 

"It is funnier as an ObWatchAd, and besides, I might be lynched if I wrote it as a story." 

"Well, you could have the guys write an ObGuardAd then post your ObWatchAd, kind of an ObWatchAd for the ObWatchAd." 

"That might be do-able," came the voice from the living room. 

"What is the ObWatchAd? Some new insight into the character, a horrible event happening to a friend?" 

"Well, no, but I was thinking..." 

"This is a change?" 

Blair glared at his lover, "I was thinking there is no minimum for an ObWatchAd, so I wonder how short I can make it? Here goes." 

"Can I see it?" Jim asked, peering over his lover's shoulder. 

"No, you can see it when it hits the list." 

* * *

>The next day

"Blair!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll show you slot A, tab B." 

Jim chased Blair up the stairs, leaving behind the computer screen, with an open message to WatchAd 

The screen said: 

Joe inserted his Tab B into Jake's Slot A They moved, groaned and came. 

finis 

Muse  


* * *

Tidbit #7 

ObSenad: 

Jim didn't even look up as Blair hurried into the bullpen at a little past eleven in the morning, three hours later than he'd promised. Continuing along with his paperwork, he waited for the young man to make an excuse. _This should be interesting..._

"Jim, man, I am _so_ sorry," Blair dropped into the chair at the corner of Ellison's desk. "I was watching TV, and forgot all about the time!" 

"For three hours?!" Jim asked incredulously. He didn't even know Blair's attention span lasted for longer than two! 

"A friend of mine sent me a really cool tape in the post, and I just _had_ to watch it," Blair smiled endearingly. "There was a Starsky and Hutch night in England this week, with cast interviews and everything, and that episode they banned in the UK up until now, and I've never even _seen_ the show before...." 

"Never?" Jim looked surprised. 

"Jim, I was like, ten at the time," Blair reminded him. "Anyway, Pineapple, my friend, the one with the big hair, remember?" 

Jim frowned. "The one who wanted to spend this summer with us because Nostradamus had predicted that Europe would be destroyed this July?" 

"Yeah, that one, anyway..." 

"How did you get out of that one?" 

"Oh, I reminded her that he'd also predicted that Washington would be destroyed by an asteroid last May, and aliens were meant to land last August. She knew that last one already, though." Blair bit his lower lip, thinking. "She canceled her holiday last year and hid in the basement for two weeks..." 

"The tape?" Jim prompted, knowing he wouldn't get any work done until this was over with. 

"Oh!" Blair grinned. "Anyway, there was an interview with David Soul, who played Hutch? And guess what he said?" 

Jim sighed. "What?" 

"It was about friendship." 

When Jim looked at him blankly, Blair made a noise of frustration. "Like in Watchman! When the anthropologist guy decides not to go to Borneo? He says their relationship is about friendship! After watching the David Soul interview, I just _had_ to watch a couple of episodes, and man, that show is _so_ slashy! They hug like, five times every episode, and all we get out of Watchman was one lousy noogie?! That so sucks! But, if Watchman goes on for another season, after the anthropologist guy losing his job and all, it would _so_ be like Starsky and Hutch! Wouldn't that be cool, Jim? Huh?" 

Jim nodded, only vaguely following. "Uh-huh......" 

Blair sighed, and turned his attention to Jim's computer, pulling up the email system and rapidly typing. 

"What do you think you're doing?!" Jim yelped, seeing his report disappear, and hoping it was saved. 

"Pineapple wanted me to help her find some Starsky and Hutch episodes, she's a total sucker for slash. So, I said I'd ask the WatchAd list." 

"Doesn't she have any friends who can help?" groused Jim. 

"None of them watch the show. Plus, she needs someone who can dub the tapes from American to British. She doesn't have a special video recorder of her own to do that, so she needs someone who can make her a copy of a few episodes onto tapes that would be playable in the UK." 

"So how did she get you a video if she doesn't have a compatible machine?" 

"Ah, well, that's a long story, and I'm glad you asked that...." 

-end- 

PineappleBaby  


* * *

Tidbit #8 

ObSenad: 

Jim sat on the sofa, feeling uncharacteristically sentimental. A photo album lay open in front of him. Sandburg's bright smile flashed up at Jim from the photo. A similar smile lit the detective's face as he remembered the day the picture was taken at the racetrack, how handsome Blair had looked in that tuxedo. God, how he loved him. His friend. His partner. His life. 

Jim turned the page, his smile widening as his eyes scanned over other pictures taken that night of Sandburg, as well as Simon and the rest of Major Crimes. His friends. His family. 

The smile turned into a soft laugh as the pictures progressed...they'd had _many_ glasses of champagne by the end of the evening, and it showed in the loopy smiles on their faces and the jerky angles of the photos. 

Jim's quiet contemplation was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening, car keys being dropped into the basket, and Blair's enthusiastic "I'm home! WHAT a day! I'm exhausted!" as he whirled into the loft. 

Blair stopped abruptly at seeing his love in such a pensive mood. Jim didn't often spend much time reminiscing or looking at photos. 

Concerned, he moved over to the sofa, sat down next to his mate, stroked his hand over the detective's muscular arms soothingly and asked, "What's wrong?" 

Jim pulled his partner into his arms and held him close. "Just counting my blessings, love. Just counting my blessings." 

finis 

Kaytee  


* * *

Tidbit #9 

ObSenad: 

<tappity, tappity, tap, tap, ta-->

<sigh>

"Cut that out." 

"Cut what out?" 

"You know what. Just cut it out, man." 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." 

"Yeah. Right." 

<Pause. Long, provocative, pause. Long, provocative, teasing, pau-->

"Dammit, Jim! I said cut it out! I'm trying to get some work done here!" 

"Sandburg. I repeat: I have no idea what you're talking about." 

"And _I_ repeat: Yeah. Right." 

"Yeah, right, what?" 

"You know very well 'yeah, right, what'! And stop giving me that innocent look." 

"What innocent look?" 

" _That_ innocent loo--Aw, man! Now look what you did, you made me look at you. Would you please stop that!" 

"Oh. _This_ innocent look. Just checking. Didn't see how you could possibly tell what look I had on my face when you won't even glance in my direction." 

"Yeah, well, now you know. So stop doing it. I've got work to do here." 

<Pause. Long, indignant pause. Long, indignant, hurt pause.>

<sniff> "You've been ignoring me ever since I came downstairs." 

"I'm busy, Jim." 

"Could hurt a guy's feelings, you know. Being ignored like that." 

"There's a reason I'm ignoring you, Jim, which you very well know." 

"Fine. What do you say I just go sit down over there, out of the way--" 

"Yeah. Out of the way. Out of the way is good... Jim? Jim! Jesus, James! Where the hell do you think you're going?" 

"Going to sit out on the balcony. After all, you don't seem to want my company in here--" 

"Jim, you can't go out on the balcony like, like-- 

"Like what?" 

"Like _that_ dammit. And stop-it with the look already! We both know what you're trying to do here and it's not going to work!" 

"Fine. Whatever." 

"Good... Yeah, go sit over there on the couch, out of my line of sight." 

<tappity, tappity, tappity...>

"Guy just tries to spend a relaxing evening at home, wearing his new birthday tie and gets nothing but grief--" 

"Jiiiiimmm.... I'm beggin' ya! Pleeeeease gimme a break here! You know I have to finish this article tonight, man! I can't have any distractions..." 

"Who, me?" 

"Jim, I'm warning you..." 

"Right. No innocent look. I'm all done with the innocent looks." 

<Pause. Sad, sulking pause>

"Quit pouting, Ellison. It doesn't become you." 

<sniff>

"I mean it, Jim..." 

"Okay. I'll just sit over here all by my lonesome, wearing my beautiful birthday tie." 

<tappity, tappity, tappity...>

"I love this tie, Chief. Did I remember to tell you how much I really love this tie?" 

<tappity, tappity, tappity....>

"Did I remember to thank you for the tie, Chief?" 

"Yeah, you did." 

<tap-tap-tappity-tappity-->

"Thought you'd really appreciate the fact that I decided to wear it with my birthday suit..." 

<tap-tip-#!)-click-clack-tapity, thump--@*!#*!@##!!!!>

"You drop something, Chief?" 

<Pause. Long, pitiful pause...>

"Jim?" 

"Yes, Chief?" 

<whimper> "You hate me, don't you?" 

<Once again with the innocent look...> "Aw, Chief... Now what makes you say that? You know I love you, my hapless little gupcake..." 

"But, but, but... you keep distracting me and, and, you won't let me finish this paper and, and--stay over there, Jim!" 

"I just want to comfort you, little buddy..." 

"I don't have time for comfort, doggone it! I've got to--uh... I have this paper, you see... and... aww... c'mon, Jim. Stay over there... Please?" 

"I just want to show you how much I love you, little guy." 

"Yeah, well I can see how much you love me just fine from over there." 

<eg> "Yeah. Guess it shows, huh? <conspiratorial whisper> It's the tie, you know." 

"Uh-huh." 

"Aren't you glad I found a better place to wear it than around my neck?" 

<gulp> "Jim?" 

"Yeah, little buddy?" 

"You're evil, you know that?" 

fini 

Red Soprano  


* * *

Tidbit #10 

ObSenad: 

"Hey, Chief?" 

"Yeah?" 

Jim leaned back in his chair, folded his arms and frowned at the screen in front of him. "Have you noticed this?" 

"Noticed what?" 

Blair sounded distracted so Jim glanced over his shoulder to find his lover deeply immersed in one of those anthropological magazines which couldn't resist the temptation to place photos of naked natives on the front, as though it would bring in some kind of scientific journal 18-45 demographic. Male, of course. 

"This." Jim replied, suppressing the urge to grin as Blair's face twisted with conflict: should he get up and find out what Jim was talking about, or continue having a conversation he was obviously paying no attention to? 

"This what?" 

Ah, the jury was still out. Jim decided to push a little harder. "I just don't understand it, that's all. And to be honest, I'm a little concerned." 

That did it. Blair looked up, eyes wide and very blue. "What, man? Something wrong with the computer?" 

"No, but really, there could be - or there might not be. That's what I'm getting at." 

Totally confused now, Blair finally unfolded himself from the couch and came over behind Jim. Fortunately, from that position, Blair couldn't see Jim's smile of triumph. Love over anthropology. Yeah! 

"What is it?" Blair's hand rested on Jim's shoulder, his face leaning over to stare at the screen. 

"Well, that list we belong to? Watchad?" 

"What about it?" 

"Well, you know all those snippets people write? If they've sent something to the list the wrong way - or written something off topic?" 

"Of course I do. I've had to write a few myself. Especially lately, with problems about finding stories and accidentally wiping bookmarks. It's just one of the rules, you know? At least they don't make me write a snippet for leaving wet towels on the bathroom floor." 

Jim heard the snigger and shook his head. "Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." 

"Why?" Blair suddenly straightened up and groaned, "Oh, man, you can not be serious!" 

To forestall the inevitable tirade, Jim held up his hand, successfully hiding his laughter. "No, that's not what I mean. It's just that, I've been sitting here catching up on these Watchads and when you read one after the other, you see a lot of them encompass our favourite guys going through the same problem as the listsib who's writing the snippet." 

"Well, yeah, I suppose a lot of them are like that. So?" 

Jim paused, taking in a breath, "I was just wondering ... you know, how close to reality some of them are. And ... how accurate their solutions are." 

It must have been something in Jim's tone of voice that made Blair suddenly stiffen and take a step back. Slowly, Jim turned and looked at him, idly noticing the expected rapid increase in heartbeat. 

"Well, Jim... er, I don't know." Blair mumbled, hands moving frantically. "I... er guess, hey, man, it's fiction. What do you expect?" 

"Life imitating art? Or art imitating life?" 

"What are you getting at?" Defensive now, ready for flight. 

Jim had to bite his cheek in order to control the desire to laugh. "I was just thinking, all those snippets you've had to write lately... " He came to his feet, facing his love without any trouble at all. "Just wondering ... Chief, do you use snippets of _our_ life together and send them to this list?" 

Huge blue eyes widened impossibly. "Er ... well ..." 

"It's just that I have noticed this extraordinary tendency in your snippets, for the two guys to end up kissing, fondling, doing all sorts of other things that really, as an innocent bystander, you should know nothing about. And there's a ring of familiarity to them, you know?" Jim moved closer, letting his hand drift from Blair's hip to his groin. Within seconds, he found desire rising beneath his touch, his own growing to match it. 

"Well, perhaps, that's just a coincidence. You know, because you and I..." 

"Exactly." Jim pulled his lover close, took the mouth in a deep, rough and yet, deliberate kiss. One strong enough to leave them both a little breathless. "You're telling the entire list how much we love each other." 

"I guess..." Blair looked up at him, obviously hoping the crisis had passed. 

"Not to mention making us sound like we fuck like bunnies." 

Blair sniggered, "Well, we _do_ , man ..." 

Feeling hands reach up his back, and down again to fondle his ass, Jim sighed and leaned in for another kiss. When he could speak again, just, he whispered the first thing that came into his mind. "Actually, Chief, I find I've lost all interest in those snippets for the moment. How about we go upstairs and provide you with a little more ... er... creative input?" 

"Sounds good to me, Jim," Blair pressed himself suggestively against Jim. "Only it means I'll have to find an excuse to write a Watchad." 

"Oh, I'm sure you'll manage, baby," Jim was already pushing him to the stairs. "Trouble seeks you out when it has nothing else to do. Go looking for it and we'll all be ducking." 

Blair laughed and almost fell on the first step. "Ooh, Jim, I do love it when you talk dirty." 

-end- 

Jack 

* * *

End The Eighty-First Sentinel Tidbits File.

 


End file.
